Haircut
by Envioussnake
Summary: T for a few bad words. Short Oneshot.  She was staring right into his eyes as if daring him to defy her, to make some sort of negative comment. Roy found himself reluctant to do so, overcome by the feeling that there would be hell to pay if he did. Royai.


**Title: Haircut**

**Type: Shorter Oneshot; Possible Twoshot, depending on reviews**

**Pairings/Characters: Royai**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing other than the fanfiction itself**

**Summary: She was staring right into his eyes as if daring him to defy her, to make some sort of negative comment. Roy found himself reluctant to do so, overcome by the feeling that there would be hell to pay if he did.**

"What the hell did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Riza asked as she glanced at Roy's reflection in the mirror, visible over her own shoulder as she stood before the glass.

"Your hair!" Roy exclaimed, lifting an accusatory finger and pointing to Riza's reflection. His obsidian eyes were wide, and he watched as Riza lifted one hand and touched the short hair at the nape of her pale neck. Her fingers brushed against freshly-cropped blonde strands, still getting used to the feeling.

"I cut it."

Roy could not understand how she was acting so nonchalantly about the ordeal. At least seven inches of hair had been removed from her scalp, and yet she spoke as if she had simply changed her shirt.

Riza grabbed the pair of scissors off the counter and snipped at a lock of hair on the right side of her head, evening it out with the rest of the strands. For doing it herself, she didn't think she did a bad job. She watched as Roy approached her and saw him frown as he looked down at the discarded blonde chunks of hair covering the counter and bathroom floor.

"But why?" He asked, sounding more like she had killed a puppy than changed her hairstyle.

Riza turned around and fixed him with an annoyed, hazel stare. "Because it was my decision, Mustang-san. I have every right to do with my hair as I please."

Roy evenly met her gaze, surprised by the intensity with which she looked at him. Was she always this bold? He had become far too accustomed to seeing her use her hair as a barrier, allowing it to cover her face or eyes partially so that he could never truly look at her head-on. Unlike now. She was staring right into his eyes as if daring him to defy her, to make some sort of negative comment. Roy found himself reluctant to do so, overcome by the feeling that there would be hell to pay if he did.

When Roy said nothing, Riza stifled a sigh and turned back to the mirror. A soft smile graced her lips as she brushed her newly-formed bangs back from her eye. "I like it."

Roy fought the smile rising to his own lips and began to help her sweep the hair off the counter and into the wastebasket, busying himself with a mindless activity to ward off his grin. The action did not deceive the ever-perceptive Riza, however, and she turned to him, smiling a bit wider.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Roy looked down at her, still delighting in the eye contact he was now able to achieve with her once her hair was out of the way. She looked older and more courageous, and from the way she stood with her head high and shoulders back, he could tell she felt that way, too. She was no longer his sensei's shy daughter that skirted around him the first few weeks after he arrived. She had turned into a proud and beautiful young woman, but up until this moment he had neglected to notice that fact. All because she hid behind that damned hair. He reached out and touched the short strands on the back of her head, finally letting his smile play across his lips.

"I love it."

**A/N: Two fics in two days? Yeah, I am trying to get some old stuff that has been hybernating in my computer online. Once that is finished, I will probably be posting once a month, maybe more, depending on school and work. Sometimes I go on writing sprees, so you may get several in a short period of time, but I promise there will be at least one up each month.**

**As for this one, I was considering adding a later chapter dealing with Roy's newly acquired moustache. Let me know what you think!**

**Rate and Review :)**


End file.
